finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Icebrand (weapon)
DS''.]] Icebrand (アイスブランド Aisuburando) is a sword that appears in many of the Final Fantasy games. It is an element of Ice Equipment, which causes Ice damage with physical attacks and/or casts the Blizzard spell after the user attacks. Its stats are often close to, if not the same as the Flametongue, Icebrand's Fire-elemental "counterpart," and both swords are usually found around the same point the games that they appear in. Icebrand is often a bit stronger. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Originally called the '''Ice Sword' in the NES release, it was renamed to the Ice Brand in the Final Fantasy Origins remake. It is found in Mount Gulg and the Citadel of Trials, and can be used by the Warrior, Red Mage, and Ninja classes. It provides 29 Attack, 25 Accuracy, and 21 Critical. ''Final Fantasy II The '''Ice Brand' is a mid-ranked sword that provides 72 Attack, 62% Accuracy, and 2% Evade, and can be found in the Mysidian Tower or won from Ice Gigas. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Freezing Blade' is a sword in Final Fantasy III. Although it is not called Icebrand, it has the effect of casting Blizzard when it is used as an item. The Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, and Onion Knight Job classes can equip this sword. It provides 32 Attack and is found in the Molten Cave. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Icebrand' is a sword that Cecil and Kain can equip. It can be found in the Tower of Babil and purchased at the Eblan Cave for 26,000 gil. It provides 75 Attack in all versions, and in the non-DS versions, it provides 30 Accuracy, while in the DS version, it provides 90 Accuracy. Also exclusive in the DS version is that, when used as an item, it will cast Blizzara. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Icebrand' is a high-ranked sword with an Attack of 75 and is Ice-elemental as expected. It is found either in the Underground Water as Kain or the Lunar Subterrane as the Lunarians. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Icebrand' appears as a sword that can be equipped by the Freelancer and Knight classes. It can be purchased in the Phantom Village for 11,000 gil, won from Sword Dancer, or found in Castle Exdeath. It provides 63 Attack and 65 Accuracy. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Icebrand' was originally translated as Blizzard on the SNES release. It may cast the spell Blizzard when it attacks a enemy. Only Terra, Locke, Celes, and Edgar can equip this weapon. It can be bought at Albrook, Tzen, or Nikeah for 7,000 gil, found in the Magitek Research Facility, or won from Number 024, and provides an Attack of 108 and +2 Magic. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Ice Brand' is a weapon only Steiner can equip. It can cause the Freeze status via Add Status, and teaches Mental Break, and provides 35 Attack. It can either be stolen from Beatrix during the second and last fight with her, found in Alexandria Castle, or bought in Lindblum, Dragon's Gate, Fossil Roo, Alexandria, and Treno from disc 2 onwards for 3,780 gil. ''Final Fantasy X '''Ice Brand' is a weapon only Tidus can equip. It looks very similar to Brotherhood, but instead has frosty air around the sword. The sword is an Ice Brand if Froststrike is its highest priority ability. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Ice Brand' is not a weapon in this game, but is an ability for the Warrior Dressphere that causes Ice damage. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Ice Brand' is a Great Sword that is dropped by Morbols in Davoi. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Icebrand' is a one-handed sword that all party members can equip if they obtain the "Swords 4" License for 40 LP. It has an attack power of 65, and is Ice-elemental. It can be bought in many cities in the game for 7,000 gil, the earliest being the Mosphoran Highwaste. It is also a reward for the Ring Wyrm hunt. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Knight class may equip the Icebrand. It requires the "Swords 5" license for 55 LP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Icebrand is an ice-elemental weapon that casts Blizzara on attack 20-25% of the time. Only the Squire, Knight, and Geomancer can equip the Icebrand in the PlayStation release, and the Onion Knight and Dark Knight can also in the ''The War of the Lions. It is also the initial equip of Luso in the The War of the Lions version when he joins the party in Chapter 3. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Ice Brand' is a Blade that the Fighter, Gladiator, and Mog Knight Jobs can equip. The Gladiator predictably learns Ice Sword from the Ice Brand, and the Mog Knight learns Mog Aid. It has an attack power of +42 and can be bought from Sprohm for 6000 and any other town for 6800 gil. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Icebrand' is a blade usable by Fighters, Gladiators, and Moogle Knights. It teaches the skill Blizzard Tackle to Gladiators for 300 AP, and the Moogle Aid skill to Moogle Knights for 300 AP It is a fairly powerful sword that deals Ice-elemental damage. It can be obtained through the bazaar by sending an ice stone, adamant allow, and a molting. It does not have to be remade after being purchased. The Icebrand blade will grant +42 in Attack. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Ice Brand' is an artifact which increases the characters' Strength by 2. It can be found as early as the second year in Veo Lu Sluice. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Ice Brand' is a low-ranked sword that can be used by any race, and provides 34 Attack, +5 to Ice-elemental attacks, takes one slot, and costs 720 gil to buy. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest In his second phase, the Dark King wields six weapons, one of which is the '''Ice Sword'. When used as an attack, Ice Sword inflicts Ice-elemental damage to a single target. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The '''Ice Sword' is acquired after defeating Kary and has an AP of 43. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Icebrand' is a level 22 sword that increases Attack by 18 and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. It can be traded for with 6050 gil, an Iron Sword, a Lithe Shard, and eight Transmogridusts, or acquired as a stage bonus in Destiny Odyssey VIII by finishing a stage with six Destiny Points. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Icebrand returns as a level 1 Sword that provides +22 Attack. Trivia *In ''Final Fantasy XII's Battle above Rabanastre, communications can be heard between several fighter groups, one which is called "Icebrand", a clear reference to the recurring weapon. Gallery